


Days Off

by enkelimagnus



Series: WosSapphicSept18 [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lazy Morning in, Oversized Sweater, cartoons, in the end Izzy is just a 22 year old, they are tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: Sapphic September: Prompt 11 & 13 - Cuddling & Oversized Sweaters





	Days Off

Days off in the life of Isabelle Lightwood and Maia Roberts were rare and appreciated. They were days for sleeping in, minimum appearance effort, and the occasional date night. They were days, where, for once, everything that mattered was the warmth of the other’s arms around them. 

Many would be surprised to learn how Isabelle Lightwood - probably the best dressed Shadowhunter the New York Institute had ever seen, woman with the sharpest smile and the sharpest eyeliner, spent her days-off mornings. 

It was almost twelve when Maia and Izzy managed to get out of the soft comfortable cocoon of their bed. They padded to the kitchen, and Maia turned on the coffee machine, watching, almost unconsciously, as the water started dripping from the filter. 

It was quiet, yet not. Maia’s apartment, over the Hunter’s Moon, was this kind of semi-quiet that you could only find in New York. It was Manhattan, and even on off-days, Manhattan went on. They were both used to it. 

Izzy had taken a couple weeks to get used to the constant background of sounds. It was so different from the quietness of the Institute, where every wall had soundproofing runes, and where the outside world never really got in. Noises of the mundane didn’t often have an impact on her personal life. 

Until she’d gotten with Maia and her oh-so-mundane life. 

Izzy hummed as she moved closer to kiss Maia’s cheek, to pull her into her arms for a second before letting her go. “Imma change into something else.” She muttered in her girlfriend’s ear, and let go of Maia. 

She heard Maia’s hum of reply as she walked back to the bedroom corner of the tiny studio, and grabbed some sweatpants and a hoodie off the clothes that were in the closet. She pulled both on. The hoodie was way too long. 

It was actually one of Alec’s hoodies. Izzy wasn’t one to keep clothes from exes, and in general, the exchange of pieces of clothing had never really been a part of her previous relationships. 

She’d gotten this one when Alec had landed it to her one day, and he’d never gotten it back. It didn’t smell like her big brother’s cologne anymore, but she loved it anyway. It was their hoodie, in a way. It was long enough to reach below her butt, and sometimes felt like some kind of weird sweater mini dress. 

Izzy walked back into the kitchen and exchanged a soft light kiss with Maia, before the other woman switched places with her and went to get on her “lounging around” outfit. Maia’s lounging wear was a plushy white sweater and burgundy leggings. 

While Maia was busy putting her hair into a bun and making the bed (it seemed like Maia enjoyed tremendously to slip in a perfectly made and flat bed), Izzy grabbed two bowls from the shelves, milk from the fridge, and a box of choco puffs. 

The cereals box had a maze on the back side of it, and Izzy was firmly thinking about reaching the end of it at least 10 times this morning. Or afternoon. Or… Whatever. 

She grabbed the pot of coffee too, and put two extra mugs on the tray, before getting everything to the living room coffee table, and turning on the tv. They had Netflix. And with Netflix, came cartoons. 

Days-off mornings were mornings where Izzy could be the young and messy twenty-two year old that she could be, the one that liked candies and brownies way too much. Be normal, mundane, like a weird college student who just wanted choco puffs in the morning because exams were too hard. Except Izzy killed monsters for a living. 

Maia sat down next to her on the couch, crossing her legs. She had added the fuzziest of socks she owned to her outfit, and poured them both a giant mug of coffee, adding milk and sugar to it immediately. 

Izzy poured them both cereals, and milk over it. They needed to get some more milk in the fridge. And do a grocery run. Not today though, she thought as she turned the volume up and snuggled against Maia’s side. 

Maia pulled the blanket over them, and gave Izzy her bowl of cereals. The coffee could wait a little, but soggy cereals wouldn’t do. 

It was one of those days were the world outside didn’t exist. One of those days, where they didn’t want to talk much. Both understood that need to be quiet, quieter than usual, just to enjoy the cuddles, and the crunch of cereals, and the silliness of the cartoons. 

They would go back to their messy lives tomorrow, but today, they were just… young, domestic, and in need on some recharging of batteries well-spent.


End file.
